Hyper Muteki
is a special Gashat game created by Kuroto Dan that accesses Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Final Form Muteki Gamer by working in conjunction with the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. Surpassing Maximum Mighty X as Emu Hojo's most powerful Gashat, it is by this name that Masamune Dan now addresses him. Game Description The Gashat grants any Gamer Driver user invincibility for 10 seconds. Only Ex-Aid is able to utilize its full potential as Hyper Muteki was designed specifically for Emu to use. History In light of the re-emergence of the unstoppable Kamen Rider Cronus, New Kuroto Dan began work on a Gashat that could counter his power. The end result was, as Dan proclaimed, an invincible Gashat which he christened Hyper Muteki. When Emu first used the Gashat, it refused to activate, so Kuroto took it and used its second function, Muteki Mode, and its invincibility to negate Cronus' time stopping. However, the 10 second timer ran out, rendering him powerless, allowing Cronus to stop time again and take the Gashat away to give it to Kiriya. Furious at having the Gashat taken, Kuroto put the blame on Emu for failing to use it before when Taiga put the blame on Kuroto. Kuroto also revealed that only Emu with his Bugster Virus was able to use the full potential of Hyper Muteki, which revealed the true reason behind Emu's failure: Emu was unable to use it because he'd completely separated Parado from himself when he was tricked into using Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming on him before, causing Emu to be just himself, no longer Genius Player M which Nico suddenly realized because since Parado was able to use Level 99, Emu had never said "Ore" nor had his personality change anymore when transformed. Emu forced Parado to re-infect him by using the Gashacon Bugvisor II on himself when he baited Parado that he had a plan to stop Masamune. This allowed M to be reborn, enabling Emu to utilize the Gashat's full power. Once Kiriya gave the Gashat back to him, Emu accessed Muteki Gamer for the first time and defeated Cronus with ease. Unfortunately, after Cronus unlocked his new Reset ability, he reset the progress of Kamen Rider Chronicle to the point where Hyper Muteki wasn't created yet. After dying multiple times from overworking himself, Kuroto was able to recreate the Hyper Muteki Gashat and create special Save Energy Items to counter Cronus' Reset ability. Muteki Gamer *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer (Ex-Aid Episode 36-44, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider) *Gamedeus Muteki (Ex-Aid Final Stage) KREA-Exaidmuteki.png|Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer Gamedeus muteki.png|Gamedeus Muteki Muteki Mode *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer Level 2 (Briefly seen when transformed into Muteki Gamer) *Kamen Rider Genm **Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 (Ex-Aid Episodes 36, 40) **Action Gamer Level 0 (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Brave **Legacy Gamer Level 100 (Ex-Aid Episode 40) **Quest Gamer Level 2 (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Bike Gamer Level 0 (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Ex-Aid Muteki.png|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 Muteki Mode (briefly seen) Genm Muteki Mode.jpg|Genm Zombie Gamer Level X-0 Muteki Mode Genm Muteki.png|Genm Action Gamer Level 0 Muteki Mode Brave Legacy Muteki Mode.png|Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 Muteki Mode Brave Muteki.png|Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 Muteki Mode Snipe Muteki.png|Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 Muteki Mode Lazer Turbo Muteki.png|Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 Muteki Mode Hyper Muteki Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. The Gashat is put on top of the Gamer Driver and attached to the white side of the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. The button on the top is pressed and Ex-Aid can transform into Muteki Gamer. thumb|Genm, in his Muteki Mode, uses its invincibility to negate Cronus' time stopping. When this Gashat is used in the second Gamer Driver slot instead of being used in conjunction with Maximum Mighty X, it allows the user to assume . This mode grants 10 seconds of invincibility to any Rider, and covers the user in a gold, sparkly aura. This Gashat can bypass the time freeze caused by Cronus' Pause ability. However, the first copy was erased from existence by Masamune Dan's Reset ability, forcing Kuroto Dan to make a second one. Finishers * : Has various variations. **Rider Kick: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful rider kick combos at the enemy covered with rainbow energy in high speeds, which will then take effect after a few seconds. **Rider Slash: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful lightning-speed slashes covered with rainbow energy with the Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode, which will then take effect after a few seconds. Critical Sparking.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Kick) (Prelude) Critical Sparking alt text style.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Kick) (Prelude) (True Ending Version) HCS Kick ver2 Prelude.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Kick) (Prelude (2)) HCS Continuation kick.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Kick) (Continuation kick) HCS Afterwards damage.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Kick) (Damage effect) HCS Slash screen.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Slash) (Prelude) HCS Slashing.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Slash) HCS Afterwards 2.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Slash) (Damage effect) Notes *Hyper Muteki's star motif and 10 second invincibility function appear to be referencing invincibility power-ups in video games like Super Mario Bros. *Hyper Muteki is the only Gashat in the Mighty game series that doesn't contain the word "Mighty" or end with an X''' in its name, through that, Ex-Aid's upgraded level number was unknown. **Muteki Gamer's level could be Level 99, since Hyper Muteki is a invincibility power-up for Maximum Gamer. **In the TV commercial of the Gashat, Muteki Gamer is said to have surpassed all levelshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5iAJYnJYQQ. **Track #38 in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Original TV Soundtrack labels Muteki Gamer as Level 100, named "Ex-Aid Level 100! Ultimate One Shot! Complete Victory!". However, this may not necessarily have any sort of meaning, as said soundtrack also labels the background theme for Drago Knight Hunter Z to be a Level 3, and that of Mighty Brothers XX to be a Level 5. *The gold Mighty combined with the limited time invincibility is most likely specifically a reference to Super Sonic, a transformation of Sonic. **The name might also be a reference to Hyper Sonic and Hyper Knuckles. **Incidentally, the usage of the Hyper Muteki Gashat in conjunction with the Maximum Mighty X Gashat may also be a possible reference to the "lock-on technology" utilized by the game cartridge of Sonic & Knuckles, where using it together with the cartridge for Sonic the Hedgehog 3 unlocks the full game of Sonic 3 & Knuckles. **Ex-Aid also gains super speed when the button on the Hyper Muteki Gashat is pressed in the Muteki Gamer form. This is another reference to Super Sonic. *This Gashat shares similarities to the Kiwami Lockseed: **It is used to transition from the bulkier Super Form into something sleeker and appearing more royal. (Though compared to Kiwami Arms, Muteki Gamer is still somewhat bulkier.) ***One major difference between them though is that when transitioning from Super to Final Form, they discard their Super Forms' armors differently. Kachidoki Arms is shed to pieces to reveal Kiwami Arms underneath it, while Ex-Aid jumps out of the Maximum Gamer during his transformation, leaving the mech behind as an empty husk (though it's not yet known if the Maximum Gamer serves any further function after being abandoned). However, Ex-Aid also demonstrated the ability to break Maximum Gamer into pieces and reveal Muteki Gamer (at least in Episode 40). **It is placed on a part of the Driver that is normally unused outside of normal forms. **Both users had their default/primary forms change colors and transformed into the final form during the process of the transformation. **It can be utilized in the toy version of the Driver without the Super Form-accessing device. ***In-show usage results in 10 seconds of invincibility, unlike how the Kiwami Lockseed never gets used outside of usage with the Kachidoki Lockseed. **The Super Form-accessing device in the toy version provides additional sounds and effects to accompany what's produced by the Final Form-accessing device. *This Gashat is likely a reference to s, a device attached to a gaming system to access cheats by manipulating the game code. The shape of the Gashat not matching the others, while "rewriting" the capacities of Maximum Gamer's user to something more powerful than normally possible, reinforces the comparison. *Certain transformation announcement's sentence "Ryuusei no Gotoku" is named after a Japanese version title of Sega's video game Yakuza known as Ryu ga Gotoku. *The 10 seconds of Invincibility lasted until the Muteki Mode's tune ends. This similar to Faiz Axel Watch and/or the Trial Gaia Memory (when using its Maximum Drive) where all the aforementioned trinkets had a 10 second time limit. *Similar to Jet Combat, the Hyper Muteki share a similar jingle and is also reference to Hironobu Kageyama's another song, Garo Savior in the Dark as it has words like "Kagayake (Shine)" and "Ougon (Golden)", which also suggested Hyper Muteki is like Garo. **Coincidentally, Kageyama is also known for the voice of the in every Garo installment, even in anime series. *This is the first Ultimate Form accessing arsenal which can be used by any rider (despite not able to use its true power) since Kamen Rider Blade's Rouze Absorber. **The Hyper Zecter and K-Touch, can be excluded because they did not get in-show usage by their respective series' secondary Rider, while the Xtreme Memory only had a hypothetical usage with its secondary Rider. *This also bears some similarities with the Mugen Ghost Eyecon. **Both share the theme of the prefix "in-", where as Mugen translates to "infinite" and Muteki translates to "invincible". **Both toys have the main character's voice in it as a bonus gimmick. *In the Korean release of the Hyper Muteki Gashat, it is renamed . *Since Muteki Gamer has rather long hair, this could be a reference of some anime series like Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Ball Z, and Hunter × Hunter, where the main characters get long hair when they receive their 'ultimate' power up. One of the most iconic references tied to Muteki Gamer would be Super Saiyan 3, in which the user's standard hair is lengthened while also turning into a golden-like color. *The delayed reaction of the Critical Sparking's damage could be seen as a nod to Fist of the North Star, where the main character's attacks had a delayed effect on the enemy. *As a personal creation of Kuroto but not a product of Genm Corp, the lower section of Gashat's print have not shown the pink Genm Corp logo. *Muteki Gamer is recognized as Ex-Aid's Final Form by the DX Evol-Driver, which announces the form's name upon reading the Ex-Aid Fullbottle. Appearances **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' ***''Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' ***''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' }} Category:Ex-Aid Games Category:Form-accessing Devices